All fan fanfic
by Sam2012Nicholls
Summary: Here is an idea I had, please review or PM to tewll if you like the idea or not. M for mature for later on in the story, but there is also fluff and anything else. You decide!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this isn't a chapter, it's to explain the story...**

**I thought it would be nice to have an all fan fanfic, this is how it will work:**

**You comment here, and in other chapters to tell me what to write and what storylines you would like to read. Any questions, please leave in reviews or PM me. I am on twitter as casualtyfan2012 so you can communicate that way aswell. I will write and upload as often as possible here are some little rules:**

**I don't watch holby city, so this isn't a crossover.**

**You can ask me to write a specific senctence or speech for any character.**

**Characters from other series can return, although character from series 22 and before I don't know much about so I will need character profiles for some of them if you want them in the fiction.**

**I will put every idea in the story at some point and it can go on for as long as you like.**

**If you want your own character in the story, also give me a profile-including age and any relations they may have to other characters.**

**Thanks for reading this and all reviews are welocme-even if you don't agree with this idea.**

**Megan Sam2012Nicholls Xxx :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

All fan fanfic

Sam walked through the unlocked door of her house, praying only that Dylan hadn't been out with his friends after he had finished work. Sam could hope and pray all she wanted to, but Dylan had been out, and he was drunk!

Sam looked her husband in the eyes, and asked how his day was. For once he replied "Fine, and yours?"

"Fine, thanks, what did you do after work?" Sam was unsure whether this was the right thing to ask, she was able to smell the alcohol in Dylan's mouth when he spoke, although they were quite close.

Dylan suddenly swung to hit Sam, and didn't miss by anyone's standards. Sam was on the floor bleeding and crying. Dylan kicked her in the ribs. Half an hour later when he'd packed a bag with clothes, underwear, pyjamas and a book he packed his car and drove away. Little did Sam know, this was the last time she would ever see her husband.

Sam took her phone out of her bag and searched through her contacts to find Tom's name. Sam was delighted when Tom answered the phone. Even though Sam was happy Tom had picked up she still couldn't talk, she was still crying and Tom told her he'd be right there, he hung up and ran as fast as he could to Sam's house, he wished he could drive to make the ride shorter, but he couldn't.

The door flew open but Sam had passed out in the 5 short minutes that it had taken Tom to run as fast as he could. "Sam, please wake up." Tom dialled 999 on his phone and gave the operator all the information she needed, apart from what had happened...

At the ED Sam was wheeled through the doors and Nick had instantly worked out who the patient was. He ran over and Jeff gave him all the information and Sam was taken into resus.

After about an hour of the tests which Sam was used to telling Lloyd to run 10 times every day, Nick came back in and looked sympathetically at the young doctor, who had just woken up, and she looked at him, worried about what he might say was wrong.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Nick asked this first so she felt calmer, but it didn't help the way he wanted it to.

"Unwell, tired and in a lot of pain, I think the morphine wore off while I was asleep." Sam looked down at her bruised arms and started to sob quietly.

Nick decided this was the right time to tell Sam what the team had found out from the tests and what they thought was the problem. "Sam, we have looked at your test and scan results and we think that it's best for you to consider this surgery." He handed her a piece of paper explaining the operation and the risks that came with it. She looked at him with a blank expression.

"Only if it's the right thing to do." Sam had performed this surgery 49 times before in the army, and 34 of them patients had died on the operating table, 2 more during recovery. "I mean, it's major lung surgery and takes 15-16 hours to do correctly." Sam said these words and was now more unsure that the surgery was the right thing to do.

"Sam, I've talked to Dr. Tomlinson upstairs, we both know its best. Without this surgery, you probably wouldn't survive the next 24 hours." Nick smiled reassuringly at Sam and her sobs turned into cries. "I'll book you in ok?"

Sam didn't reply, she knew it was best but she was terrified about her recovery stage. Nick knew she didn't want to go through with it, but her chances of survival were just too low if she didn't take the option to undergo the operation.

The phone call ended, "Sam, I'm going to take you up now. Me and 5 surgeons will perform the operation and in about 15 hours we'll be out and back down here again. Although you'll probably be asleep for at least 24 hours." Nick held Sam's hand and, after a couple of minutes he let go and wheeled her upstairs.

_*24 Hours Later*_

Sam woke up, although she was very tired. Looking around the room she saw her dad and smiled. Although no-one knew he was her dad, to everyone that knew the two, they had only met 2 years ago, and it didn't have anything to do with family. She was just about to close her eyes again when Tom walked through the doors to resus. "Hey babes, I know you must be tired, but if you've woken up then I want to tell you something. I love you."

"I love you too, Tom." Sam just about managed to croak as she closed her eyes again.

"Tom, it's probably best that you leave for now." Nick intruded.

"No, I'm going to sit on this chair until she's feeling better." Sam was almost asleep as Tom said these words, but could still hear him. She smiled at his undying love for the vulnerable woman lying in front of him.

"She's very ill; Tom and I want you to leave my patient alone, please." Nick said these stern words with force, as he pointed to the door.

"No, Mr Jordan, I'm not leaving!" Tom began to raise his voice but wouldn't move from the seat.

"Tom, out!" Mr Jordan had just about enough of Tom; Sam needed rest, which was impossible with them 2 arguing like 2 sisters.

"No!" Tom stood up and walked nearer to Nick. "Why do you want me to go anyway? What are you going to perve on her or something?" Tom was getting equally wound up now.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY DAUGTER?" He realized what he had said. But it was too late.

**Please review because I wasn't sure about the whole family thing between Nick and Sam. Please comment and tell me if this is how the story should start, because I was torn with this been chapter 1 or 2. Chapter 2 will be a flashback on Sam/Dylan's relationship. I got about 6 or 7 comments, all but about 2 or 3 said Tom/Sam so they will be in the story a lot together,**

**Please review with how the second chapter should go or any ideas on what should be put in it. Any storylines would be a big help, I have writers block at the minuet and the more reviews you leave, the sooner I can write the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2, flashback!

_Samantha,_

_I am very sorry to be away for Valentine's Day, but look in the box that this note was taped to, and please tell me the answer when I come back on Tuesday!_

_Dylan_

_XXX  
Sam read the not, and opened the box. There was a ring! There was another not wrapped around the ring, reading 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?!' Sam blushed at the thought, she was only 18, and her boyfriend Dylan was already 26. Luckily, she didn't need her parent's permission to marry Dylan, so in her head she answered yes.  
When Dylan came back that Tuesday, he was greeted with a hug, kiss, bunch of flowers, teddy bear, balloons and a box of chocolates. Dylan instantly knew that Sam had accepted his proposal, and hugged her back, then kissing her passionately.  
That night Dylan and Sam stayed up all night and had a lot of fun._

_The next morning, as Sam went downstairs, she put the TV on and made herself and Dylan some cereal for breakfast. Later that morning Sam called Dylan's sister, a professional wedding planner, and talked about a date, a venue and where to buy dresses. Dylan didn't participate in planning; he just wanted to be with Sam forever._

_Sam wrote down an address of a school friend, Jac Naylor, and handed it to Dylan. "Say I sent you."  
When Dylan arrived at Jac's house, she greeted him and told him to take a seat in her living room. "So, Sam sent you did she? Good. I have a present for you, kind of an early wedding present." Jac Smiled at the older man in front of her.  
"But, I only asked her on Sunday, with a note…how do you-" Dylan was cut off.  
"Sam was so happy, she told me when I went round yesterday. Anyway, wait here and I'll go and get your present." Jac disappeared into the kitchen then returned with a happy looking dog. "This is Dervla, my dog, but I'm sure Sam's told you that I'm going to college and will be living in an apartment, which doesn't allow dogs or cats. So here is your present!" Jac smiled as she let Dylan stroke the dog.  
Dylan looked around, confused. "But, how do you know that I want a dog?"  
"Sam told me, it's a present from her really, but I'm the one giving you it."_

_Dylan left after about an hour, and returned home with his new best friend._

* * *

_4 years later on, Dylan and Sam were sat on a park bench, watching Dervla run through the long grass on the field. Dylan had a stable job as a family GP, while Sam was in the army, she had come back to England for 2 months on sick leave because she'd been shot while serving in Iraq, but the couple of months off were almost over, Sam was due to return to the army in 1 week.  
"Sam, if you were pregnant, would you leave the army?" Dylan looked at his shorter wife, who was daydreaming.  
"Dylan, you know I don't want children, just because you do." Sam smiled, not realizing the affect she could have on Dylan by saying this._

_ 1 week later and Sam hugged Dylan goodbye and said goodbye to her faithful companion, Dervla. She told Dervla she loved her, and as she said it to Dylan she told him to get some rest, he hadn't been his usual happy self since the visit to the park, but Sam just thought he wasn't feeling too well._

* * *

Little did Sam know, it was her been away so often, and for so long, and not wanting children that made Dylan into the man he was today, a grumpy, violent drunk.

**I know you all want Nick/Zoe in the story, that will be mature. Tom and Sam which will be fluff, but tell me if you want any fluff for Nick/Zoe or anything mature for Tom/Sam or any other couples. PLEASE GIVE ME STORYLINE IDEA'S FOR THIS FIC, ANYONE CAN SAY ANYTHING THEY WANT AND I'LL PUT IT IN THE STORYLINE SOMEHOW, SOMEWHERE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tom's POV

I was so worried about Sam; I don't know what came over me. I got a prescription and thought up a name 'Megan Walsh' and wrote a prescription of diazepam for her. I walked upstairs to the pharmacy to get the pills and instantly went to the men's toilet.

I took the pills; I took 2, then another 2, then 3 more before closing the container and staggering towards the staffroom. I was thankful that it was empty as I unlocked my locker and slyly placed the small box inside before locking the locker and walking back to resus.

I found resus empty so ran to reception not bothering to notice the line at the desk. "Noel, do you know where Sam is now?" I asked in a hurry, and out of breath. Noel looked shocked, but knew not to argue with me and directed me to the ward she was on.

I ran up the stairs at the speed of light, and soon found myself outside her room. Nick wasn't anywhere to be seen, but she was awake in the room, alone.

I walked inside and she looked blankly at me. "Listen Tom, I love you, but I would choose my dad over you if I really had to." She smiled slightly, I understood.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I honestly wasn't thinking. You look a lot better anyway." I smiled, knowing she had forgiven me, despite the fact that I had acted like a dick towards her on father.

We sat in silent conversation for hours until Nick came back in.

"You can be discharged now Sam, if you're feeling better?" He looked sternly at me, before looking at her as his expression softened.

Sam said nothing still, but sat in silence and nodded her head once and smiled at him.

"And Tom, you're needed in the staffroom, let Sam get dressed." Nick looked at me as I followed him to the staffroom where everyone was gathered.

Zoe stood in front of all the staff. "Ok, so there has been a low stock or diazepam so I have no choice but to carry out a locker search.

I froze…

* * *

Zoe's POV

I had opened every locker, except for 2. Sam and Tom, although Sam was discounted because the drugs had gone missing after she had been admitted 2 weeks ago. I opened Tom's locker and the shock took me back a bit, it was him.

I saw 3 small tubs, each filled with the small, yellow tablets. "Tom, office!" He quickly ran out, obviously embarrassed at my recent findings.

* * *

Sam's POV

Why can't my dad just leave Tom alone? Why was he needed in the staffroom? There were loads of other doctors here.

I got dressed and went down to the ED to find Tom so we could just go home. I saw Zoe standing at the reception desk with my dad and Charlie. "Has anyone seen Tom?" I asked as I walked over to the crowd of 3.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Zoe asked, as if she hadn't heard my question.

"Ok, but I need to find Tom." I looked at my dad who answered by telling me Tom was waiting in the car to take me home.

I walked out to see Tom in his car, as I got in and did my seatbelt he drove away. "So my dad said I can go back to work in 2 weeks." But Tom's expression didn't change as he turned his head to look at me, and smiled half-heartedly. "Tom?" I asked curiously, "Everything ok babes?" Tom didn't answer as we pulled up outside his place.

I followed Tom in and looked around, this was the second time I had seen Tom's apartment, but the first we were very drunk and had sex almost instantly.

* * *

After a few hours of Tom's facial expression dropped. "Sam, I think there is something you should know." I looked at him, the curiosity obvious on my face. "Since you were in hospital, I've been taking and over-dosing on diazepam, and today after a locker search your dad fired me." I could see the guilt evident on his face, but I stood up and left the apartment almost instantly, not caring about his feelings.

I called a taxi and when I got home I slumped down onto my bed and started to cry, I had trusted Tom with everything. I lie on my bed, still in my jeans and blue t-shirt, and fell asleep after about an hour.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of next door's dog barking again, and their baby crying, just what I needed. I went downstairs and made myself a bowl of cereal.

What would I do for 2 weeks? I called my younger sisters, but they were both busy, so was my brother. I knew my dad would be working, and my mother had been dead for 25 years. I had no interest in seeing Tom, or my friend Jac, or anyone else to be honest. Then I knew exactly what to do…

* * *

**So, what will Sam do? The choice is yours. Shopping trip? Holiday abroad? Holiday in Britain? Visit an old friend? Visit family? Or something** **else? You decide and comment to tell me what you think, thanks.**


End file.
